An Assortment
by Justcallmezari
Summary: Rules: Put your music player on shuffle. No skipping. Write a drabble for each of the first ten songs. You can only write for the durtion of the song. No lingering. This is the result WARNING: Drugs, Drug Use, Implied Homicide, Implied Adult Entertainment (Sex Work), Coarse Language CHARACTERS: An assortment GENERE: An assortment RATINGS: From G to M


**Drabble 1-** Sweet Blashphemy

**Song-** _Sweet Blasphemy _by Black Veil Brides

Often he wondered why he prayed to God. His momma was sick all the time, and his daddy like to drink and yell until he passed out onto the couch. Sometimes he even hit his momma, but she made sure to tell him that it was okay and that he wasn't s'pposed to tell anyone. So he didn't. Not even Bucky, though he suspected his best friend knew.

He read the bible every night, and with every grand tale he wondered still why the bible was full of such impressiveness and deliverance, yet he was stuck in his shabby little two bedroom home with an abusive father and dying mother. He wondered why he was hungry every night. So when the bible said a man was to love a women, he chose to disobey for once in his life, and give his heart to Bucky. His sweet blasphemy.

**Drabble 2- **Coke Boy

**Song- **_Streets Be Watchin'_ by Lil Wayne ft Gudda Gudda and Nicki Minaj

It wasn't as easy as others thought. Peddling coke was a difficult thing to do. Clint took a deep steadying breath and exhaled shakily.

"Calm, the fuck down man. You'll be fine. I'll go get some food. Stay right here." Barney, Clint's older brother got up and exited the bus. Clint laughed humorlessly, where the hell was he going? He had five kilo's of cocaine strapped to his middle with a metric fuckton of duct tape. He was staying on this bus no matter what the emergency. Engine on fire? He'll go down in flames. Better than 20+ years in federal for contraband.

Everything was going good, Barney came back on the bus and handed Clint the cheeseburger he wanted.

Then the dogs came. He knew it was bad idea.

"Get away from me and tell mom I love her."

**Drabble 3- **You've Got a Friend In Me

**Song- **_Starships _by Nicki Minaj

"Tony, are you serious? Me? At a beach?"

"Yes. You. At a beach." Tony replied with a slight smile on his face. He had dragged his lab buddy out of his zen-ified hole and threw a pair of swim trunks at him. It was 100 degrees ouside, and the tow scientists were do for some serious R&R.

At the look of worry on his friends face, tony quickly added, "It's my very own private beach. Even if the big guy comes out to play, it'll be okay." Tony gave a warm, comforting smile.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. You're my friend, all of you."

**Drabble 4- **Hidden Talents

**Song- **_Snake _by R Kelly

It wasn't something that everybody knew about, but it was indeed something that Darcy didn't go out of her way to hide. In fact, she thought that was obvious from the way she danced when she hit the club. All sensual, tantalizing hips, waist contorting and rolling, butt dipping and swaying. She could back it up, drop it low, dunk it and split it so fast you'd have whiplash, and she displayed theses talents whenever she had the opportunity.

The muscle definition in her arms wasn't a secret either. She's even been complimented by _Natasha Romanoff _of all people. She's replaced punching bags for Steve, and those things weren't light.

So when Loki walked in on her doing a routine on a newly installed pole, just for herself, she legitimately wondered why he was so surprised.

**Drabble 5- **Behind Closed Doors

**Song- **_The Dope Show _by Marilyn Manson

She was addicted to it. The thrill of the illegality of it all. Meeting in secret to get what she needed. She would go home and tie up her band, and sink into oblivion. Sometimes she would _feel _herself, feel the pulsing of her heart, the curves and dips of her abdomen, and she would smile. It was a vacant, dreamy smile tinted with sin and ecstasy. She would throw on her favorite album and go at it again, this time swaying slightly and laughing deliriously, loving her high. It was her reprieve, her poison, her _choice_. Her chance to be free.

Cause in the morning, she'd go from the carefree goddess she transformed into, to Jane Foster the braniac behind the Einstein-Rosen bridge.

And that was okay.

**Drabble 6- **Soca

**Song- **_Hold Yuh _by Gyptian

It wasn't commonly known, but Darcy was a sucker for slow jams. She had grown up in Jamaica Queens, amongst one of the most diverse crowds in New York City. On the block, the older people would play a song, the name she could remember. The sensual rhythm would send chills down her body and movement in her hips. She could remember swaying in the streets at the tender age of 15, much to the delight of the boys, and some girls, around her. The song reminded her of the mystical thing that was love, and how if she had a man of her own she would want him to hold her and sing this song to her. To dance with her to this very tune.

She wished Loki could have been on Midgard.

**Drabble 7- **Little Game

**Song- **_The Phoenix _by Fall Out Boy

She didn't want to weave, she didn't want to wear impossibly frilly dresses with foolish tassels and tight shoes that pinched her toes when she walked. She didn't want to paint her lips a ridiculous shade of shell pink that no woman was born with, or chalk her cheeks with an unnatural 'natural' rouge. She didn't want to braid her hair into a catacomb for bows and bobbles. She wanted to grab her fathers short-sword and run to the meadow to build her arm strength. She wanted to run around the fields to increase her endurance. She wanted to do squats and jumps until she couldn't walk, situps until she couldn't get up, push ups until she couldn't hold even a glass of water.

Sif wished to be a warrior, and Fate decided to tame her cruelty just a bit.

**Drabble 8- **Honey

**Song- Paparazzi** by Lady Gaga

"I love you too." It was sickeningly sweet, the flattery was beyond palpable and oozing with false sincerity, but he gobbled it up like mother's milk.

The woman sighed and scratched her bleached head. It was showtime.

She grabbed the pitcher of tea and turned to the side slightly-it had taken her weeks to get exactly where the camera's blindside was-and grabbed a glass from the counter adjacent to her. Pouring in a generous amount of the chilled drink, she opened the gem from her engagement ring and in went the potassium chloride.

She wasn't the Black Widow for nothing.

**Drabble 9- **Alone

**Song- **_So Cold _by Breaking Benjamin

Maybe he should have given up a long time ago. It was clear that the man in front of him needed a lot more than he himself was able to provide. He felt his cheek gently. Cold, too cold. Not from his heritage, but something _far _more sinister. Moving carefully to avoid getting blood on his hands (oh, too many memories...) Tony picked up his delirious friend and carried him to the shower. He turned the faucet on, as cold as he was able. The cold would make him wake up, jar him. Odin had made a mistake. Looking down at the fallen prince, Tony realize that Loki's magic was the last thing he had, and now he had nothing. What good was living if you had nothing?

"Don't get low on me now damnit. If you get low, then I will too...if I get low, there ain't no comin back for me."

**Drabble 10- **My Madness Is MINE

**Song- **_Disturbia _by Rihanna

The darkness was something that he was long used to. The Mad titan had made sure. Turning the corner slowly, he finally gained view of his assailants. It was show time.

With an excellently placed kick to the creatures sternum it fell with a satisfying thud. The other one crouched low, as if ready to launch at him, but before it could even complete the thought, if it even had sentence beyond 'kill', Loki had pounced, chocking the life out of the thing while it gurgled obscenely.

The victory was short lived. Like a switch had been flicked, the shadows on the brick walls on either side of him elongated and danced. The scenery changed to that of a labyrinth of prison cells. Needles and thread danced on the walls. The creatures rose, unaffected. They never died, why would this time be different.

"I want out." It was a desperate, whispered plea, one full of agony and panic. He knew that it would fall on deaf ears. This darkness wasn't new, no, not by far. His mind was his own, his madness his doing.

Thanos just gave him the extra push.


End file.
